


Number Seven’s 8th Birthday

by the_Bad_Wolf_02



Series: Quiet before the Storm [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben and Klaus are my sweet beans, Ben being Klaus’s common sense, Birthdays, Five and Vanya being best friends, Gen, How Do I Tag, No incest here!, Sibling Bonding, Sorry?, allison apologising and being a good big sis, five being annoyed at luther, five gets his family sweet food because he loves them, i love them all :), klaus likes his nails done, lots of sibling fun, midnight party, pogo and grace being kind, so does ben, that means no Luther/Allison, the hargreeves as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Bad_Wolf_02/pseuds/the_Bad_Wolf_02
Summary: Reginald Hargreeves is away on a business trip leaving Pogo and Grace to supervise. Which would be fine except....He forgot that it was their birthday.Oops?“Five. You idiot, now you have to get me something good. That chocolate milk was from Mum!”“Okay, okay. How about some sweets? Cake and doughnuts?”“Oooo, we could have a sugar party in my room!”“No Seven. No we couldn’t.”“I know Five”Enwhich crazy sibling shenanigans happen and Vanya doesn’t feel so alone anymore.Alternatively titled as ‘Vanya has a midnight party with all her siblings’
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Quiet before the Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014513
Kudos: 15





	Number Seven’s 8th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I needed to write some Family!Bonding stuff because I love siblings spending rebellious bonding time together. I also like the idea of different friend groups within the Hargreeves house so?  
> I believe that the siblings don’t get to choose their pseudo names until they’re around 13 and as seen as they’re eight during this story, they’re just called by their Numbers. I’m worried if you watch TUA and don’t know them yet but anyway here:
> 
> Number 1: Luther (super strength)  
> Number 2: Diego (knife manipulation thing-y)  
> Number 3: Allison (Rumours)  
> Number 4: Klaus (can talk to/summon dead)  
> Number 5: Five (time travel or essentially teleportation)  
> Number 6: Ben (somewhat disturbing portal!octopus power or whatever you call it)  
> Number 7: Vanya (conversion of sound into energy)
> 
> Anything in bold is like a narration or time slot and anything in italics is dialogue  
> Anyway, it’s my first FanFiction on AO3 so hope you enjoy?

** (Early morning, 1/10/1994) **

With a yawn, Seven stretched and climbed out of bed looking for the cup of chocolate milk that Grace had given her the night before as a “secret, early birthday present”. It was dark still so she fumbled around with her draw looking for a torch. However, after finding a torch and spending a minute of searching all the surfaces in the room and not finding any mug, a frown overtook her still round face. She fell back onto her bed and chewed on her fingernails. She thought she had brought it up with her last night? Her ~~little 7- no~~ 8 year old brain running at 100mph worried about the consequences of Mum being caught giving her things she wasn’t supposed to. And it would be Seven’s vault. Eight year olds shouldn’t be this scared of getting others in trouble, usually they only cared about themselves but it was different with Mum. It just was. She rolled under the covers and stared at the ceiling, it was still 5 and nobody else was up yet. Maybe she could go downstairs quietly to see if she could find it.. but what about the CCTV? She’d just have to be caref- 7 almost fell out of bed when a shape moved next to her her but instead she let out a squeak, wincing as her hand-mirror shattered on the dressing table next to the bed. The shape beneath the covers rolled towards her forcing her to edge away. With a deep breath, she pulled up the duvet to reveal a still fully-dressed Five sleeping peacefully in  her  bed. With a huff at Five for scaring her, she crossed her arms and kicked him behind the knee. In response Five lurched awake and turned to face her with a confused and mortified look on his face. Confusion soon turned to playful irritation and 5 shoved her towards the edge of the bed. “ _You kicked me?! Hold on, what are you doing here? Get out of my bedroom!”_ Number Seven reached out to put a hand over his mouth and face palmed. She shoved her brother back, “ _Five. It’s my bedroom. Why are you in my bed?_ ” Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. Sometimes Seven wonders if Five has stopped working because it takes him so long to reply. “ _Oh_.” 

_ “Yes, ‘oh’, now. You wouldn’t have happened to see a mug around here have you?” 7 asked with a smirk watching as a guilty look appeared on Five’s face.  _

_ “Oops?”  _

_ “Oh my gosh, Five. You idiot, now you have to get me something good. That chocolate milk was from Mum!”  _

_ “Okay, okay. How about some sweets? Cake and doughnuts?” _

_ “Oooo, we could have a sugar party in my room!” _

_ “No Seven. No we couldn’t.” _

“I know Five”

** (After lunch) **

“ _15, 14, 13...”_

Number 7 giggled as her somewhat short legs carried her down the balcony, almost knocking over a startled Six as she swung down the banister towards the lounge. The five year old had long, brown hair and mocha-coloured eyes that were, according to Number Four, the most beautiful eyes in the family. Number Seven was 8 today, like all her other siblings, and their “father”, Reginald Hargreeves, was away on a “business trip” leaving the house to the adopted siblings. Well, Grace and Pogo too but they cared enough not to tell on them. 

“ _10, 9, 8-“_

Oh, right. 7 dove behind the sofa just as her shorter brother blinked into the centre of the room. “ _Come out come out wherever you are! You can’t hide from me_.” Five was her closest brother and the only one of her siblings to treat her nicely. He played and talked with her whilst most of the others actively ignored her. By that she meant 1, 2 and 3. Number Six was her second closest brother and then there was Four. Five didn’t really like any of his siblings other than Vanya so she spent most of her time with him. Seven stifled a snort with her hand when she heard Five trip over something. She waited to see if he had heard her, ready to dash for the nearest door. Silence... Was he okay? Seven slowly stood up from her position behind the sofa. FLASH!One second later she was knocked to the floor and pinned to it. “ _FIVE, NO! FIVE!_ ” Seven burst into fits of giggles as her brother tickle attacked her. She shrieked happily as they rolled around trying to get to one another when suddenly they weren’t alone in this battle. There were four. Loads shrieks, pants and laughter echoed through the mansion for the first time in a year (Reginald Hargreeves rarely left the residence meaning daily work and training with no time for fun). Four was using his light weight as an advantage and Five growled in mock annoyance. The boy reached to pin down Four too but the slim boy just blew a raspberry in his brother’s face allowing Six to grab Five. This childish game of tickle wars lasted for another 15 minutes before she collapsed onto the old leather sofa. Soon they were all packed onto it. Six was wrapped tightly around Four’s waist who lay on her shoulder whilst she rested on Five’s chest. If it were anyone else, seven would be uncomfortable but lying here and cuddling with her favourite brothers, she smiled. Content for once and not lonely. That could go for all four of them. From the top of the balcony, Grace smiled. Children deserve to act like children every once in a while.

** (After bedtime) **

“ _Psssssst_.”

Four frowned and looked to Six who was reading a comic book on his bed.

“ _PSSSSSSSSSSSSST_!”

He whipped his head back around towards the wall opposite him. Huh?

“ _Six, the wall is talking to me.._.” Six looked towards Four with surprise and then at the wall, “ _Really?_ ” 4 nodded and stood up. “ _Hello?”_ Six walked up to the wall and put his ear against it. With a shrug he turned to his brother “ _I don’t hear anything?_ ”.They both jumped backwards when a brick fell onto his beanbag (luckily not straight through the floor) from the top right corner of his wall. Unaware of her slightly daunting appearance, Seven whispered cheerfully through the gap, “ _Hey Four, Six! Five went to get some food as seen as dad still isn’t back. Wanna come join us? I’m sure Five won’t mind_.” Six exchanged a quick glance with 4 as his features morphed into a smile. Decision made. “We love you sis!” Four cooed through the hole in his wall with a goofy grin. In sync, the duo grabbed some pillows and crept outside, stepping over the creaky floorboards towards Seven’s room. Almost there- “ _Ahem_.” They froze. Four turned around, peering over his brothers tensed shoulder. Pogo was watching the two boys, a mischievous glint in his wise, old eyes. The boy fumbled with words as he came up with an excuse, 6 shook his head mournfully “ _Pogo, I, we were just errrr.. doing some errrr..._ ” Six leaned over and whispered to his brother. How would Number Four survive without him. “ _Yeah that’s right! We were doing the laundry!_ ” The monkey chuckled, “ _This late at night?_ ” Four nodded vigorously, “ _Yes! Mum said that the washing machine works better at night because it’s noc- noctem- moctern- nocturnal?_ ” Six buried his face in the covers. They were doomed. “ _We’re doomed._ ” 6 whispered to his brother. Four gave in and looked up at Pogo using his puppy eyes and a pout he pleaded, “ _You won’t tell will you_?” The monkey nodded, “ _I don’t know what your talking about, Sir, the children were asleep all night, I should hope. I did not hear a peep or see a thing, Sir.”_ With that, he turned silently and disappeared into the dark. “ _Yessss! We’re not doo-oomed... we’re not doo-oomed!_ ” 4 was prancing around, oblivious to the world so Six picked up the cushions his brother dropped and continued to his sister’s bedroom leaving Four to his little victory dance on the landing. 

Inside, Seven was trying to pull her mattress onto the floor along with the few cushions she had left in her room. She smiled when Six came in and helped her pick it up and they sat on it for a moment. It was always calm and quiet with Six. A comfortable quiet that Seven revelled in. Seven felt like she had two personalities: a subdued, thoughtful one and a joyful, playful one. “ _Penny for your thoughts oh great and powerful Number Seven?_ ” She snorted at Six before staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars she’d stuck to her ceiling with Luther and Diego’s help. “ _Do you ever feel like your different? Or like you don’t fit in?_ ” Six hummed thoughtfully, “ _More than you’d think._ ” They continued to sit in silence. Sometimes Seven worried for Number Six. They all knew his power hurt him, that he was afraid... it made her sad. “ _YOOOOOO GUYS, who’s ready for a party?!_ ” Four yelled as he stumbled into her room waving his arms in the air. Somehow the crazy child had gotten his hand some Sprite and Cola. Utterly mad but she loved him. Giving Four a bright smile, she took the soda off of him and pushed him into Six’s hands. They were pouring a cup each of the Coke when Five jumped into the room holding armfuls of sugary food. Four smirked, “ _Looks like your late to the party, Five_ ” 5 huffed and waved his hand at Four with a scowl before dropping his collection onto the mattress. “ _So, we have two Double Dips, three boxes of pick and mix- which were hard to steal so don’t scoff them all, mix of Chubba Chups and Drumsticks, Family-Pack of strawberry or blueberry Bon Bons- it’s hard to see in the dark, bubblegum- don’t swallow Four, loads of Refreshers, a large bag of fizzy strawberries mainly for Six, a Flic & Lic for Four-“ “ILOVEYOUSOMUCHYOU’REMYFAVOURITEBROTHERNOWFIVE” “-some multi-flavoured fizzybelts for Seven and some Fizz Wizz popping candy for me._” A chorus of thank yous came from the three people sat in the make-shift tent. Now he’d finished listing his findings, Fove finally looked around the room, “ _I like what you’ve done with the place._ ” Six swatted Four’s hand away from the lamp before the boy burnt himself, “ _Well- FOUR NO- we borrowed his fairy lights to put in here and then we tied my duvet to a peg in the ceiling and used some of Seven’ furniture to form a tent. We can sleep on blankets or the mattress but I want to stay up late for once.”_

“ _Oooooo, look at yoooouuuu. Good old Number Six is finally feeling confident hu-_ “

“ _Shut up Four._ ”

Hours later, it was almost midnight and the hyper squad were playing truth or dare in the dark when someone knocked on their door. They fell silent and stared horrified at the handle. After a moment, Seven scrambled to her feet, signalling the guys to get into their usual hiding spots before she opened the door. She was  not  expecting to see Number Three at her door yet here she was, face to face with her sister. “ _Ummmm, hi?_ ” Three had curly, middle-length hair that framed her shapely face as she smiled and bit her shiny lips, “ _Hey Seven, I’m sorry._ ” Seven frowned, “ _Three? Are you ok_?” Her sister wiped a tear from below her eye, “ _Yeah, I-_ “ 7 almost fell into Three when Five blinked into her side. “ _GEESE FIVE!_ ” Five had the decency to look sheepish as he looked to where he was stood and back to where he had obviously planned to go, “ _Sorry, sugar must be putting me off_.” Now Three was in fits of laughter, the sadness swept from her pretty face. Both Five and Seven shrugged urging Six to join them at the door. The boy peered curiously around the doorframe and waved awkwardly. “ _I knew it, you’re all in there! Ok ok ok. One second guys._ ” Three silently ran across the landing towards her and Luther’s rooms. “ _Well that was str-_ “ “ _suspicious and annoying_.” Everyone turned to Five with variating expressions, mostly questioning glances. “ _What? I don’t trust those idiots. Its harsh but true. They always make fun of all of us because we aren’t the top 3 and I hate to say it but Number One has no brain cells.” “Thanks little bro_.” Now everyone’s heads whipped around to look outside into the corridor where One, Two and Three were now huddled together beneath a blanket. “ _We’re the same age doofus!”_ Five snarled. 3 raised an eyebrow at 5 before a solemn look overcame her, “ _So, we’ve been talking ( More like arguing, 2 muttered). About how we treat you... and now that we’re older, it’s just childish. So, we wanted to make amends, starting with tonight_.” Five huffed and turned back into the bedroom but was stopped by 7’s hand on his shoulder, a moment later and a look of understanding and acceptance had woven across his face as he and Seven communicated through their eyes. “ _We bought doughnuts, if that helps_.” Number 1 added in helpfully. Well, sounded like a plan right?

Several ‘Truth or Dare’ rounds later, Seven could clearly see 1 had an unreciprocated crush on 3 but it didn’t seem to bother him too much. Everything was joyful. Somehow, One saved up enough pocket-money from Pogo (something only No1 did) to buy the rest of them a video game. Two got Mortal Kombat, Three got Final Fantasy, Four got Mario Kart, Five got Need for Speed, Six got the latest Star Wars game and Seven got Legend of Zelda. But it was a collective decision to share really. They just needed something to play them on. They decided that their next goal was something like a PlayStation or a Nintendo before going back to asking each other stupid questions. The only time anyone looked sad for a while was Five when he came back from a dare but the six sugar-high children quickly cheered him up. They were all playing a game that Three taught them where you had to sing a silly song. It was funny though. Seven made to move the second she was put ignoring Five’s knowing look, “ _Hold on one second guys. Don’t finish the sweets before I get back!_ ” She slipped out of the tent, furrowing her brow in annoyance. She hated losing. She distracted herself by looking around her room selectively. What to do? What to do? She quickly grabbed her second mirror, nail varnish bag (disguised as a med bag), a pack of cards, her bop-it and Kerplunk she and Five stole the last time their dad was away and an old make-up box from the ‘60s Mum had gotten from somewhere. When she brought them in, One recoiled and hid behind Two who immediately punched him in the gut and told him to stop being a coward. They all sat in a squished circle and watched with amusement as 4 rifled through Seven’s nail varnish collection. Whilst Seven and Four pampered each other, the others played various games, switching players as each person got their turn at being pampered. 

It was almost two in the morning now and everyone was drifting off. Seven had painted her own nails in a translucent glittery polish, Six’s in a very shiny black, Four’s blue and green and Three’s in a dark red. She’d also managed to put make-up on everyone except One. They looked, in every sense of the word, perfect.She snuggled into Three’s armpit for the first time and shut her eyes. Never, not even lying next to Five, Four and Six in the moonlit observatory has she felt so at peace. Literally, the best birthday ever.


End file.
